


Art for ‘Dance in the Dark of Night (Sing to the Morning Light)’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Second submission for SPN Reverse Bang Challenge 2019
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Art for ‘Dance in the Dark of Night (Sing to the Morning Light)’

A big thank you to the mods for organizing [SPN Reverse Bang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

My original title for this piece was ‘Heat of the moment’. It’s no secret that I love fantasy elements so I thought what’s more fantasy appropriate than a dragon? The piece was claimed by the love [Amethyst Shard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard) who wrote the amazing story ‘[Dance in the Dark of Night (Sing to the Morning Light)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657997)’ based on it.

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/spnrb19hotm)

As always, done in Procreate.

Original prompt, ‘Heat of the moment’

You can find more spn fan art and my art on tumblr

[missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) and [aceriee-art](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
